Vexx
Vexx is the main protagonist of the story, grandson to Overwood's guardian Vargas. Biography Vexx lived a hard, but peaceful life at the village of Overwood with Vargas, his grandfather and only family. When the Shadowraith Dark Yabu invaded, he was chackled and turned a slave among with his grandfather and all the others who lived at the village, forced to toil in the mines in search of wraithhearts. One day, at the brink of his patience, Vexx was brutally whipped on his back when trying to aid his grandfather after the same had a brief collapse. The boy retaliated against the offense, lashing upon the Shadowminion, but before he could hit it with his pickaxe, Yabu himself stopped him with his shadowy powers. When the wraith was just about to kill Vexx, he let go of the boy when his grandfather attacked, and in his place, Yabu destroyed Vargas instead. Striken by sorrow and vowing revenge, Vexx escaped after nightfall from the caves, and slyly entered into Yabu's Windship, looking for something that could help him kill the wraith. There, by coincidence, he found the Astani War Talons embedded in a rock along with the skeleton of its previous owner. Marveled by the artifacts, Vexx approached, waking the weapons which unvoluntaringly bound themselves painfully to Vexx until the day he dies. The proccess caused a massive gathering of energy, making an explosion that not just burst the ship to smithereens, but also injured Vexx to unconsciousness. While he was unconscious, Vexx learned that his grandfather's spirit had been captured by Yabu's amulet and that the Shadowraith is feeding on his pain and fear until Vargus no longer exists. Vexx also learned how to harness the power of the War Talons before he regained consciousness with the purpose of exacting his revenge against his grandfather's murderer. When he awoke, Vexx was greeted by an old man named Darby in what seemed to be a tomb. There, Darby told Vexx that Yabu destroyed Overwood and its villagers and that the two of them were the last of the villagers. It was then that Darby told Vexx that he could stop the Yabu before he collected enough Wraithearts to activate the Landspire, the sealed temple that brought the Shadowraiths to Astara 700 years prior to bring more of his kind and destroy the reminants of Astara and other worlds. Guided by Darby, Vexx traveled the scattered lands of Astara, collecting Wraithearts and slaying many of Yabu's minions. When he collected 26 hearts, the power of the hearts was enougth to reacivate the elevator that lead to the main chamber of the Rift System. Inside the chamber, Vexx and Darby encountered Reia, the last of the Astani and Guardian of the Landspire. Seeing the two, Reia fired her Keystaff at them. Vexx was able to dodge the blast, buy Darby was hit. However, the old man began to cackle as he revealed himself to be Dark Yabu himself. Outraged, Vexx attacked the Wraith, but Yabu was quick and bound him to a pillar with shadows. As he struggled, Vexx witnessed Yabu binding Reia and taking the Keystaff, which controlled the Landspire's Rift System. Yabu then mocked Vexx before he dissapeared into the Shadow Realm, leaving an angered Vexx behind. Upon freeing her, Reia told Vexx that without the Keystaff, the rift will remian open, dooming Astara. But she then informed him that if he collected more Wraithearts and activate the structures that lie in the three outer worlds, he would be able to follow Yabu into the Shadow Realm and stop him. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Non-human Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Action Heroes/Heroines